Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Motion control is a type of automation, where the position of an object or objects is controlled using some type of device such as a robotic arm. In the production of videos, films, commercials, movies, and other such audiovisual works, the placement and movement of a camera and objects in a scene being captured by the camera is a major consideration and source of time and expense. In the film industry, motion control is used when a camera is mounted and controlled as part of the creation and recording of a video scene. This technique is commonly referred to as motion control photography.